No Voice
by Minion From CTT
Summary: Kurt gets beat up and when he wakes up he has no voice. Only one person can help him. Puck/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

_"Speech in American Sign Language"_

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

"Hey," Silence filled the room except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. "Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest to you over the years. And I wanted to apologize. I just couldn't accept the truth."

Brown eyes stared at the pale face. "You have beautiful skin. Of course, that's not a surprise considering how much time you spend on it. Beautiful hair too. It's always so perfect. That day is the first time I saw it not perfect." He choked up on the last sentence, a tear rolling down his face. The event that got him in here two weeks ago wiped away the normal jock superiority complex.

"We beat them up for you. You were already unconscious when we got there, so us guys beat them up. Artie even joined us." A short harsh laugh escaped his lips. "He ran over them and broke one of their legs. I broke that guy's nose. And a few of his ribs. Possibly punctured a lung. But that's okay, we were just trying to protect you."

He sighed and looked down at the side of the bed. "The doctors say those bastards damaged your voice box. Apparently when you wake up you might not have a voice. Won't be able to sing anymore." A sudden movement made him jerk his head up to see wide and frightened green eyes. Kurt was sitting up in his bed, his mouth forming words but nothing came out.

"It's okay, don't try to speak." Puck hit the nurse call button while he tried to calm Kurt down. The nurse came in quickly followed by all of Glee. Mercedes walked straight up and hugged Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked from the end of the bed.

Kurt mouthed 'I have no voice.' He then mouthed 'And this gown is atrocious!' and Puck laughed making everyone stare at him.

"What? He lost his voice and yet he's still complaining about how horrible he looks in a hospital gown. It's funny." He shrugged lightly.

"You know what he's trying to say?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of ear infections when I was a kid and couldn't hear well until I was six. I taught myself how to read lips and sign language. I could teach you if you wanted." He addressed the last part to Kurt who timidly nodded.

The doctor walked in. "Well, you're definitely loved, aren't you?" He smiled at Kurt who smiled and nodded back. "I hate to break up the happy moment but I need to do a full exam so if you guys wouldn't mind leaving for a bit." Everyone started leaving with promises to be back really soon until the nurse stopped them. Kurt was practically yelling.

'Puck, don't leave. I can't talk to them but I can talk to you.' Kurt mouthed.

"He wants me to stay and translate."

"That's okay with me." The doctor said, sealing the deal.

* * *

The next week Kurt returned to school and people quickly noticed that someone else was attached to his side other than Mercedes. Puck had become his unofficial translator. At lunch all the Glee kids sat together to make sure Kurt was okay. He only stumbled on a few words.

"He is a fast learner." Puck said responding to Rachel's query on how he got so good so fast. "I think it's from memorizing dance moves for so many years. Not to mention I have practically lived at his house for the last week to help him learn."

"_You have not." _Kurt signed.

"_My mom was surprised to see me this morning."_

"_Your mom is always surprised to see you. I swear she forgets you exist sometimes."_ Puck looked at him in shock.

"Be nice to my mom!"

"I am so lost." Finn muttered.

"You two sound like old friends," Artie said, "its odd."

"_We've connected because he's the only one I can talk to."_ Whenever Kurt spelled out a word Puck automatically supplied the sign for it while still saying what Kurt was signing. Then the bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

* * *

"_I don't have to go; I missed the last three weeks anyway."_

"_Puck, they need you. I'll be fine."_

"_I don't want to remind you that you can't join us."_

"_I might be able to help by watching. I could give you guys' hints."_

"_If you're sure."_

"_I am."_ Puck shrugged and walked into the auditorium. They were both greeted with smiles as Kurt went and sat in the seats. While watching them Kurt noticed how easily Puck moved. He guessed it came from having to move to talk when he was a kid, just like Puck said he was such a fast learner because he worked so hard on dancing for so many years. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize he was looking more at Puck than at anyone else, even his long time crush Finn.

_Oh God! Do I like Puck?_ Kurt thought. Puck caught his gaze, winked and heat flooded Kurt's groin. _Yup, defiantly like him. I just have to ignore it. Can't be falling in love with the straight guy who's translating for you._

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later and everything was back to normal except Kurt's inability to talk and a few things related to that. For instance, today, a Friday, Puck was getting a room at Kurt's house. And so was his mother. It was Kurt's dad's idea. He thought, since Puck was spending all his free time at Kurt's anyway, and because they had two bedrooms to spare, the Puckermans should move in. Puck's mother loved it because it was closer to her work, and Puck loved it because he was closer to Kurt. Though he would never admit that.

Kurt threw open the double doors and Puck sucked in an amazed breath. The room was amazing, even with the boxes of his stuff stacked randomly around the room. The room was huge, and through a large archway and up a stair it had another large room. And a bathroom and walk in closet.

"I think I love your dad." Puck said, looking around with wide eyes. He heard the light breathy sounds of Kurt laughing and squashed the sad feeling in him about how much he missed his real laugh. He stepped up to the second room and walked over to the king sized bed. He flopped onto the bed and groaned. It was memory foam.

Kurt joined him, sitting cross legged next to Puck's head. _"I have one more thing to show you."_ Puck raised his eyebrows in question. _"The basement."_ Puck nodded and followed Kurt down the stairs. It was a pretty impressive basement but Kurt pulled him away from that and to more double doors. He pulled out a key and unlocked them. They opened to a room that was so long Puck had to walk into it to see the other end. It was filled with instruments. Guitars, cellos, violins, drums, basses, a huge piano and a few things Puck couldn't see well from the entrance.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Puck walked up to the piano and sat down. "Can I..?" Kurt nods and Puck places his hands on the keys. Complex classical music filled the oddly shaped room. When he finished he looked back and laughed at Kurt's amazed expression and gave a fake bow. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

* * *

Three in the morning the next day and Puck woke up hungry. He slipped on his glasses instead of putting his contacts in and padded down to the kitchen. He was on his second slice of pizza when someone skidded into the room. Puck turned to see a crying frightened Kurt standing in the entrance to the bar. Without thinking Puck got up and enfolded him in a hug.

The main reason Puck moved in was because of the nightmares. For some reason Puck was the only one capable of calming Kurt down after his brain takes him through the beating over and over. Kurt pulled away long enough to sign _"It was worse this time. Someone tried to save me but got killed."_

"Who tried to save you Kurt?" I singular finger poked his chest. "Me?" Kurt nodded. "And I was killed?" Another nod. "Then you woke up and I wasn't in my room, I'm so sorry Kurt." He just burrowed farther into Puck's embrace. "We should go back to sleep." A nod but he didn't loosen his hold. Puck sighed and scooped up the smaller teen who probably would have squeaked if he had a voice.

He quickly walked up to Kurt's room and tucked him in. When he tried to leave Kurt snapped frantically, their signal to get each other's attention. Puck turned.

"_Please sleep with me tonight. I am too scared to sleep on my own."_ Kurt signed quickly and frantically, tugging on heartstrings Puck didn't know he had.

"_Okay,"_ Puck flicked off the light and walked over to the bed, stripping down to his boxers and stacking his clothing on a nearby chair with his glasses at the top, knowing Kurt hated having clothing on his floor. He crawled in and lay on his back and only had to wait a few seconds before Kurt settled himself on Puck's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and refrained from sighing in contentment, because he is WAY more manly then that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up feeling warm and happy. He opened his eyes to see a muscular chest with a single glinting nipple ring. A grin spread across his face.

"I see you're awake. Good, I was starting to get hungry." Kurt looked up at Puck, his grin still not fading. Puck had slipped on his glasses, what for Kurt wasn't sure since he wasn't reading or anything, and Kurt admitted he looked sexy with them on. Except he shouldn't admit that because that would mean that he was attracted to Puck. Which would be bad.

Kurt raises himself onto his elbows so he could sign _"Apple pancakes?"_ with bright hope in his eyes. Ever since Puck made them when Kurt first got home Kurt's been bugging Puck to make more at every opportunity.

"Sure," Puck said, smiling when Kurt jumps up and rushes to get dressed. When Kurt got back from getting dressed he placed his hands on his hips and glared at Puck.

_"Get your ass out of bed!"_ He signed placing his hands back on his hips as soon as he was done.

Puck opened his mouth then shut it quickly as he realized he was about to suggest that Kurt get his sweet ass back in bed. "Okay," He practically scrambled out of bed and hurried to his room, leaving a confused Kurt to go down to the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Puck had finished making breakfast, all of Glee had appeared, like planned, to hang out. They all sat at the breakfast table (it was a big breakfast table) and started chatting in amazement at the house.

"So, how are you Kurt?" Mercedes asked and Puck turned back to Kurt to translate.

_"I'm fine."_

"No you're not." Puck objected, hating when people lied about how they felt.

_"Yes I am,"_ Kurt responded emphatically.

"So you were just fine last night?" Puck had turned fully to Kurt now and was starting to get angry.

_"I don't want them to worry."_

_ "It's their job to worry." _Puck responded, slipping into ASL in anger. At this point everyone else at the table was starting to feel awfully uncomfortable.

_"I don't like when people worry about me."_

_ "We worry because we love you!"_

_ "Oh, like you actually love me!"_

Puck snapped. "If that's what you think of me then fine!" He stood up glaring down at Kurt. "Have fun trying to talk without a translator." And he stormed off leaving a surprised and worried room of Glee kids. In his haste to leave the house he practically ran over Mr. Schue who called after him, confused.

* * *

For the next week and a half Puck managed to avoid Kurt completely excepting Glee and football practice. He is specifically ignoring Kurt to the point that he didn't notice Kurt slowly slipping into a depression. But everyone else did.

"Dude, you need to talk to Kurt." Finn told Puck while the rest of Glee nodded.

"Why should I?" Puck snapped.

"Because he's slipped into the deepest depression I have ever seen." Mercedes said, "I mean sure, he's been depressed before, but he always hide it behind a confident exterior and just snapped back at you homophobes. Now, he can't."

"I'm sure he'll learn to survive."

"He doesn't want to and shouldn't have to." Artie countered.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to?" Puck asked, seriously confused.

"He could have tried writing down what he wants to say but he doesn't. He refuses to." Quinn said, her newfound love for the girly teen tinting her voice with worry.

"Well, that's his own problem and this is the end of the conversation." Puck turned and walked away, easily ignoring the glares on his back. What he couldn't ignore was the sudden urge to comfort Kurt.

* * *

Even though Puck wanted to comfort Kurt, he didn't talk to him until the Sunday night after that.

Rain and hail poured, lightening flashed and thunder roared all adding up to make Puck jump and shiver in his bed. He hates thunderstorms. It's his only fear. And usually he would curl up with his mom until it past but she was at work late tonight. There was no way he was braving the storm to go to Finn's so he decided to go the one place he was avoiding.

He got up and reached for his boxers but as thunder rumbled again he dropped them and ran to Kurt's room without a second thought. It was when he was standing next to the bed staring down at a slightly restless sleeping Kurt that he reconsidered. The thunder perfectly timed itself again and he gave up, roughly shaking Kurt awake and trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he said Kurt's name.

The green eyes opened blearily but quickly focused when he noticed a completely naked and shivering Puck standing over him.

"Can I…" Puck's question was barely started when the thunder made Puck jump and duck into the bed, breathing heavily. He recovered and was about to restate his question when he saw the covers move and Kurt sit there with his arms wide. Puck crawled into Kurt's arms, curling up against his chest in an attempt to ward off the thunder. He felt a little better but still jumped slightly when the thunder cracked.

After a little while, the thunder was becoming less frequent and Puck was starting to calm down. "I'm sorry," Puck says suddenly, just loud enough that Kurt can hear him. "I overreacted, but I just thought after all I did for you the last few weeks that maybe you would think better of me then that."

Kurt pulled back to mouth 'It was a stupid thing for me to say. I'm sorry too.' Puck smiled, 'oh, and did you realize you're naked.' Puck covered his embarrassment with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I'm not going to get dressed either so, night." Puck re-burrowed into Kurt's chest and Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Kurt's dad realized Kurt was going to be late for school and went up to tell him to hurry up. He walked in to see his son, on his stomach, snoring softly. And draped half on half off him was Puck. The blanket had been pulled so that just enough of Puck's butt showed to prove he was definitely not wearing anything.

"Kurt Hummel! Noah Puckerman! Get up right now!" He shouted.

* * *

A/N: CLiffhanger! So the dad walking inpart was an idea a reveiwer gave me and I couldn't et it out of my head.

Reviews actually do make me write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a huge crush on Mark Salling.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel! Noah Puckerman! Get up right now!"

Kurt jerked awake at his dad's voice and tried to get up but he was forced back down by a half asleep Puck. Kurt shook him harshly, making him roll over, disgruntled.

"Oh God, Puckerman cover up!" Kurt's dad looked away quickly and that was when Puck realized what was happening and he quickly pulled up the blanket, trying to stop the blush that was blooming across his face and down to his chest.

"Thank you! Now," Kurt's dad took a deep breath. "What are you doing in my son's bed nude?"

"I'm sorry sir," Puck said the 'sir' in an attempt to appease the angry man. "I am scared of thunder and I don't think well when scared."

Mr. Hummel seemed to think on Puck's sincerity for a moment before scoffing and leaving, calling over his shoulder that they were going to be late to school if they didn't get up soon.

"I should probably go get dressed." Puck got out of the bed, letting the sheet slip from around his abdomen. Kurt gulped and tried to keep his gaze above Puck's shoulders. Puck stopped at the door and turned. "Please don't tell anyone about last night." Kurt nodded and was rewarded by a brilliant and genuine smile. "Thanks."

Kurt sighed as the door closed. _I swear that man is going to drive me berserk._

_

* * *

_

Kurt climbed into Puck's old beat up truck and raised his eyebrows. Puck was wearing his dorky _and sexy_ glasses. "I ran out of contact solution." Puck explained. "I have to pick some up on the way home."

Puck whipped out of the driveway and started racing down the street, trying to get Kurt to school on time. If he had a voice Kurt would have squeaked in a very girlish manner, but instead he warned Puck of his fright by clutching the man's arm like a life line.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just trying to get you to school on time." Puck noticed out of the corner of his eye Kurt signing one-handed _"I have to be alive to get to school on time."_ Puck laughed.  
"I'm not going to kill you." Kurt just shifted in his seat, still not letting go of Puck's arm as Puck drove slightly slower but still kind of dangerously.

* * *

When they got to school they headed straight for their first class and sat down quietly. A bunch of pseudo-jocks walked up to Puck and started talking in hushed tones. Kurt tuned them out, instead trying to find his calculator. The sound of a sickening crunch next to him made him turn in worry to look at Puck.

Puck was cradling his knuckles and glaring at the pseudo-jock in front of him who was now sporting a broken nose.

"Don't ever call anyone a faggot near me, especially a friend of mine." Puck growled low, ignoring the angry teacher.

"Puckerman, this is going to get you detention and a trip down to the Principal's office." The teacher said sternly, writing up the detention pass.

"Alright, fine," Puck grabbed his bag and motioned for Kurt to follow him. Kurt did without a thought.

"Hummel, where do you think you're going?"

"He can't talk, it'd be best for him to stay with his translator." Puck said, in a way that almost sounded possessive.

"I am sure he can write down any answers and have someone read them. He is not leaving and that's final." The teacher was very firm in what he was saying.

"Fine," Puck bit out, stalking out of the room. The pseudo-jock with the broken nose and a friend of his also left to go to the nurse. Kurt settled in the back of the class, planning to ignore anything happening and instead thinking on the pleasant feelings he got from watching Puck protect him. His plans were interrupted by a boy nudging him and signing _"You can't talk?"_

Kurt had never seen this kid in his life, which probably meant he was new. They started signing to each other and were only cut off when the teacher called for their attention. It turned out that Jamie was a new kid, this was his first day. He was nice enough to translate for Kurt since he knew sign language.

* * *

They parted at the bell and Kurt headed to his next class, hoping that Puck would be there. Puck did get to second period and plopped into his chair, lounging in a way that only he could pull off.

"How did first period go?" Puck asked.

_"Good, there was a new boy who knows ASL and he translated for me."_ Kurt signed excitedly. Puck tried to ignore the jealousy brewing in his stomach. _"Why'd you punch that guy?"_

_ "He called you a faggot."_ Puck slipped into ASL, trying not to garner more attention than they usually had. _"I am not okay with people calling other people faggots."_

_ "That's new."_

_ "Yeah, well, you must have changed me for the better."_ Puck half smiled at Kurt, who smiled back much wider.

_"Thank you for protecting me." _Puck's smile faded as they got more serious. _"I can't really counter with a biting remark anymore so it's nice to have someone else to do it. Of course,"_ Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in a way Puck could only describe as adorable. _"I would never have broken the guy's nose."_

_ "He deserved it, and you know that."_ Kurt nodded and shifted his attention to the front as the teacher walked in late. His slight smile didn't fade as he continued to think of Puck protecting him.

* * *

Third and fourth period went by boringly. At lunch Kurt and Puck sat at their usual table. Kurt was munching on his salad and ignoring Puck and Finn when he noticed Jamie sitting alone at a table. He went over and joined Jamie, Puck and Finn didn't even notice at first.

When Finn noticed he pointed out Kurt to Puck. Puck turned and felt that jealousy brewing again as Kurt and the new boy obviously flirted. He also felt his protective nature over Kurt rear up as he worried if the new boy just saw the perfect way to get more popular: torment the gay kid. Puck got the next two periods to watch the boy and judge whether or not this Jamie kid was good for Kurt.

* * *

Detention is where Puck finally tore Kurt from his new friend long enough to talk to him.

_"Why do you only see the bad in people?" _Kurt asked after Puck expressed his concern.

_"Because people tend to prefer to boost their standing in high school over all other things."_

_ "You don't. You let yourself fall from the top so that you can help me."_ Kurt's words hit Puck a little too hard as he had been trying to repressed his minor crush on Kurt since before the attack.

_"That's because I stand by my football and Glee mates."_

Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped the subject as the teacher came in and immediately reminded the room of the no talking rule.

* * *

A/N: Okay, should I have Jamie stay and create a rift between Kurt and Puck for a chapter or two, or should I have them make up next chapter? I have a plan either way I just don't know which way to go.

Also, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! In two chapters this fic has gotten the same amount as my Drarry fic has gotten in six. I love you guys!

Want to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Asshole alert!

* * *

The first two weeks of Kurt's new relationship seemed to be completely normal. Jamie was nice and romantic, even giving Kurt a present on their one week anniversary. It disgusted Puck to no end, especially since every time he saw them together he became jealous and protective.

It didn't help that Jamie was a pseudo-jock, like that guy Puck punched for calling Kurt a faggot. Actually, Jamie and that guy were best friends from way back, though they hadn't seen each other in three years. That was a main reason that Puck believed this was all some plot to make fun of Kurt; which was why Puck kept a really close eye on Kurt and Jamie.

It was the end of their second week that Puck became sure this was all a plot. He had to go to the locker room to grab his jersey because his mom wanted to clean it. The basketball players (pseudo-jocks) were in there getting ready for practice. That's when Puck overheard Jamie talking about how Kurt kissed him and how it was horrible.

"You guys totally owe me for this." Jamie said, "I know that this is going to be the best prank of the year but still, I have to kiss that faggot." Their voices trailed off as they headed to practice and Puck had to stop himself from following and kicking that bastard's ass. The logical part of his brain was reminding him that the entire basketball team would stick up for their friend and Puck would get himself in trouble and Kurt would look at him with sad eyes. He can't stand Kurt's sad eyes.

* * *

It was the day of Kurt and Jamie's one month anniversary and Puck was fuming. Kurt was so happy that Puck hadn't told him what he had overheard two before. This time Puck was going through the lockers because coach had wanted to talk to him. This time he heard one of Jamie's friends before Jamie.

"So, how long are you going to keep dating that faggot?" Jamie's friend asked and Puck's hands curled into fists.

"Until he falls in love with me. Then I'll tell him how despicable he is and spread every secret he told me." Jamie sounded smug and Puck stormed out.

* * *

"Kurt, we need to talk." Kurt turned to him and looked at him with big green eyes. "I hate to tell you this," Puck sat down on Kurt's bed next to Kurt, who lay his book down on his chest. "Jamie is pulling a prank on you." Kurt's eyes flamed with anger and he raised his hands to speak. "Wait, hear me out. I heard him today in the locker room. He says he's going to make you fall in love with him and share a bunch of your secrets, then dump you and tell the school everything you told him."

Kurt raised his hands again and Puck let him sign. _"You lair!"_ Puck flinched and stared at Kurt. _"You just don't like that Jamie's getting more attention than you. You have always gotten lots of attention being a footballer, but now that my attention is directed somewhere else, you make up stories to make the other person seem bad."_

"Kurt, please," Puck felt that this was going to end up with even less attention from Kurt.

_"No, I'm done with you Puck. Please leave."_ Puck opened his mouth to object but Kurt's glare made him think otherwise. Puck started to leave but paused at the doorway.

"I'm still here if you need me. I'll never leave." And he wasn't lying.

* * *

Unfortunately for Puck, Jamie continued to be a complete sweetheart around Kurt, but an ass away from him. And the only other witnesses to both sides of Jamie's personality: the pseudo-jocks. Puck didn't even think of going to an adult about Jamie's two-sided behavior because he knew no one would support him. He found himself being distanced from most of the school because they had all gotten more connected to Kurt after the attack. The only people who continued talking to him were Finn, who would never leave his side no matter what, and Rachel, to Puck's surprise.

"I always get a bad feeling around Jamie." She explained one day. "He just seems like he is constantly scheming." Puck had smiled a genuine smile at finding someone who agreed with him. Finn had decided to be 'that country that never takes sides.'

* * *

As winter break neared the only time Puck saw Kurt was during school. Even at home Kurt somehow avoided him. He even stopped coming in after a nightmare to cry in Puck's embrace. Puck could tell he was still having nightmares because he suddenly started wearing cover-up under his eyes to cover the dark circles from lack of sleep.

Kurt stopped coming to Glee and Puck experienced his first time with a disappointed Mr. Schue. It proved to only make him feel worse about telling Kurt about Jamie's deceitfulness.

Winter break was a relief for Puck because he had weeks to be away from the students' glares. The only problem he had with it was that Christmas just happened to be Kurt and Jamie's three month anniversary. As it got closer the house got more and more festive, by his mother and Mr. Hummel's hands, the presents began being piled under the tree, the pile mostly for Kurt as Glee and football were still angry at Puck.

It was Puck's favorite time of year. The clean white snow, the happy faces and the sparkling lights everywhere he went. And yet, he was still more depressed than he ever remembered being.

A/N: So, I didn't manage to get Puck naked in this chapter (and trust me I tried) but this was really important for the plot.

I need a beta!!!!!!!

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Depressed characters and adorableness.

* * *

Puck woke early on Christmas day as he always did. He dragged himself out of bed and threw on whatever was on the top of the pile of clean clothes he had yet to fold and put away. He shuffled downstairs, not even taking time to put on his contacts, instead slipping on his familiar glasses. The rest of the house was already in the great room with a fire roaring in the fireplace and the presents sorted out. His mother offered him a plate of breakfast and he ate it without noticing what it was.

Puck's gifts included presents from his mother, Mr. Hummel, Finn, Rachel and the one present from Santa that his mother insisted on every year. He hadn't expected one from Kurt but it still made his heart tighten in sadness.

Kurt's gift came from more places and he slowly took his time to get through them, writing all reactions on a piece of paper. He saw Puck's present to him and ignored it. Puck did notice him pick it up when he took his stuff to his room. Kurt then left to go to Jamie's for the night.

* * *

Puck spent most of the rest of the day in the library reading (sulking.) About eleven at night and he was wrapping up to go to bed. He heard the front door open and slam closed and looked out the library door just in time to see a crying Kurt run up the stairs. He then heard Kurt's door open and slam closed.

Puck immediately went to investigate. When he got to Kurt's door and found it locked.

"Kurt, can I come in." Silence, not even a movement inside the room, "Kurt, please, come out and tell me what's wrong. Or let me come in and tell me what's wrong. Or slip a note under the door. Anything," Puck realized he was pleading and nearly grimaced but the wry face was held back by his anxiety over how Kurt was feeling.

Fifteen minutes later and Puck slid to the floor leaning against the wall next to Kurt's door. He was still knocking on Kurt's door and yelling at him to respond already. Puck's voice started to crack as the yelling took a toll on his rarely used throat. The lump that was forming also didn't help the strength of his voice.

Midnight came and went and Puck persisted. It was one in the morning when his mother told him to go to bed because she knew for a fact Kurt had earplugs and was probably asleep at the moment. He begrudgingly stood and walked the little distance to his room.

He stripped and curled up in his bed, placing his glasses on the side table carefully.

* * *

He had only been sleeping for thirty minutes when his sleep was disrupted by a small body pressing against him. A slight smile appeared on his lips but he continued to pretend to sleep. The lamp on the side table clicked on and Puck waited a moment before opening his eyes. He opened them right as Kurt placed his glasses on his face, blinking a few times to focus on the tear streaked face and blood shot green eyes.

_"You were right,"_ was all Kurt got out before collapsing onto Puck's chest and sobbing. Puck wrapped his arms around the shaking body and tried to ignore the happy feelings, thinking a smile at this moment would be inappropriate. When Kurt's sobs finally died down to faint snuffling, Puck spoke.

"What was I right about, Kurt?" Kurt sat up so he could sign and Puck nearly whimpered at the cold air as it hit his bare chest.

_"Jamie; the only reason he was dating me was to make a fool out of me. I'm sorry I doubted you."_ Kurt ended his statement with a sniffle.

"You were in a new relationship. You had rose-colored glasses permanently attached to your face." Kurt managed a smile at that.

_"So you forgive me for overreacting?"_

"Do you not remember what I told you?" A questioning look appeared on Kurt's face. "I'm always here if you need me. I will never leave you alone." Puck tried to convey how much he meant this. Kurt looked at him oddly for a second before hopping of the bed and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Puck called after him. "Hey!"

Kurt came back with a present that Puck quickly recognized as the one he gave Kurt. It was still wrapped. He was also holding another wrapped present that he handed to Puck. He gestured that Puck should open his first so he sat up higher and slowly unwrapped the present, enjoying the look of impatience Kurt had.

He opened a box and lifted out a snow globe. It was obviously custom-made because what was the likelihood of Kurt finding a snow globe with two boys who looked so similar to Puck and Kurt. And how else would the two boys be standing there with their right arms sticking out and proudly displaying the sign for 'I love you.' A grin spread across Puck's face and he quickly signed what the snow globe him was signing at Kurt, and then gestured for Kurt to open his present.

Puck hadn't been able to afford anything expensive but he had something just as personal. It was a picture of Kurt and Puck signing together to a song with identical grins on their faces. The picture frame was white and had been written on with Sharpie. He had thought for hours on what to write and had settled on 'My day isn't complete without making you smile with something I signed.' He signed it Noah, sneakily giving Kurt permission to use his real name sign instead of his nickname.

Kurt grinned and set both presents on the nightstand carefully before doing something Puck never expected. Kurt bent down and kissed Puck full on the lips. Puck was shocked into stillness for a moment before returning the kiss passionately. Kurt settled himself on top of Puck and Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach, pressing their abdomens together. Kurt pulled away and both were breathing heavily.

'I just realized,' Kurt mouthed. 'That yet again, we are in bed together with you naked.'

Puck smirked. "Maybe I'm giving you a hint." He waggled his eyebrows and Kurt laughed.

'Not going to happen.' He pulled Puck's glasses off his face, making Puck sputter in annoyance, and flicked off the light before snuggling under the covers with Puck. A smile graced both their lips and they were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Puck's mom found them the next morning or afternoon since it was one when she finally thought she should wake her son.

She immediately noticed the gifts on the nightstand, the smiles on both boys' face, and the tight protective hold Puck had on Kurt. She hated to wake them but she knew their sleeping patterns would not recover quickly if she let them sleep, so she shook them awake.

Puck grabbed his glasses as he struggled to wake up and focus on his mother and Kurt lifted his head disgruntled when his pillow moved. Kurt's eyes widened as he was expecting Puck's mother to yell at them.

Instead she calmly said "Now boys, don't forget to use protection. STDs are nasty things." She then smiled slightly evilly and left the two blushing boys.

Kurt turned to Puck. _"I should stop sleeping with you when you're naked. We always get caught."_ Puck smiled. _"One the other hand, getting caught is worth it if I get to press myself against your naked body all night."_ It was Kurt's turn to smile as Puck blushed brilliantly.

Puck swatted playfully at Kurt's shoulder before pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"I need you to do something for me." Puck said, making Kurt's eyebrows lift. "Tell me if we're going too fast. I don't want to fuck this up just because I am a sex crazed teenager who is used to getting fucked often." Kurt blushed lightly and nodded.

* * *

Jamie's plans to have Kurt become the laughing stock of McKinley High failed miserably. The school had fallen too in love with the broken boy and Jamie found himself shunned instead of lifted. Puck, on the other hand, became the good guy again as everyone watched Kurt talking and laughing with him.

Puck had lifted out of his depression and was having no problems. Well, almost none. Ever since they went back to school Puck has been having problems with upholding something Kurt had asked him to do: Keep their relationship a secret. See, he was used to wanting to kiss Kurt randomly throughout the day, but now that he knew what it felt like the urge was harder to ignore. The urge to hold his hand or hug him had also become more intense.

Puck grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a janitor's closet and pushed him against the door roughly kissing him. This was becoming a daily thing to happen at lunch because by that time Puck couldn't resist anymore. So far this was the only sign of Puck's restrained sex drive. They pulled apart.

"Thanks for putting up with me dragging you into a janitor's closet every day." Puck whispered as he flicked on the light.

_"It is more than worth it."_ Puck smiled at Kurt's red lips and messed up hair.

"Good to know." Puck whispered again before pecking Kurt on the lips and freeing him from the prison his arms created. He slipped back out of the janitor's closet and turned to sneak into a group to find Rachel looking at him with an interested look.

"Who are you kissing in there, Noah?" She asked.

"Don't call me that." He said out of habit. "And what makes you think I am kissing someone?"

"You have obviously never looked at yourself after you leave a make-out session. Your lips give it away."

"You've been staring at my lips, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"They're at my eye level so, yes, I have." Puck's smirk fell a little at Rachel's no nonsense tone.

"Well, I'm going that way." He trailed off and Rachel rolled her eyes before skillfully getting past him and opening the door. All three teens paused before Rachel grinned.

"So you finally got together. Not surprising considering how close you guys have gotten. I'll keep it a secret, promise." She then disappeared leaving Puck and Kurt to look at each other in confusion.

* * *

A/N: It's nice to have fluff. And naked Puck.

Still need a beta.

Reviews make my bad life better!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SO, this is a little angsty for Puck, but I think it turned out okay...

* * *

Kurt was at the library to 'speak' at an advanced ASL course and Puck was stuck alone in the middle of a storm. A thunderstorm had decided to suddenly appear and Puck was curled up in his blankets trying to make it go away. His normal comfort being at the library, Puck had to make do with a pillow he was squeezing to death.

His frightened whimpering (he would never admit he whimpered to anyone other than Kurt) paused for a moment when the covers lifted enough for a familiar warm, lithe body to join him. Puck was immediately engulfed in Kurt's arms and he happily curled into the lean boy as another boom of thunder rocked through the room.

Kurt lightly pet Puck's hair as he cradled the frightened older boy through the fury of the storm. His lips were murmuring comforting words and as always he didn't expect a single word to actually reach Puck's ears. But one did, and it made both boys freeze. Puck raised his head in shock to look at Kurt, not noticing the quieter rubble of thunder as the storm slowly died down.

"Did you just say something?" He asked and Kurt nodded, just as shocked as Puck. "Try to say something else." Kurt looked uncertain as another quiet roll of thunder passed over them. "Please, at least try."

Kurt gulped a few times before uttering one word: "Noah." Though his voice was low and raspy, nothing compared to his old voice, it was still the most beautiful thing Puck had ever heard. He grinned and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, ignoring the rising power of the storm as He and Kurt celebrated Kurt's accomplishment.

* * *

"Your tests show great improvement."

"But?" Puck asked.

"But," The doctor looked at Kurt seriously. "There is a little too much scar tissue forming, and your ability to keep pitch will be practically none existent. There is a surgery to get rid of that scar tissue that is about ninety percent effective."

_"How long will it take to recover?"_

"You should be able to talk about a month after the surgery; singing will take a few more weeks than that."

_"I will be able to talk again! Isn't that great?" _Kurt looked at Puck with a wide smile and Puck smiled back and nodded, though he actually was scared.

_If he can talk he won't need me. I will become expendable._ Puck tried to force these thoughts out of his mind but it was difficult.

"I will schedule the surgery for next Monday, does that work for you?" Kurt nodded fervently and Puck forced down his feelings to support the smaller boy.

* * *

_"Thank you for being here. I know that you're missing work."_

_ "You're more important."_ Puck reached forward lazily stroked his thumb across Kurt hand.

Kurt smiled as he lifted the hand not currently being stroked to say _"I love you."_

"I love you, too." Puck whispered, letting go of Kurt's hand as Glee came in to support Kurt before his operation.

* * *

The next few days Puck was forced to go to school instead of staying at Kurt's bedside. He was amazed by the questions he got. All day everyone asked him where Kurt was, and when he told them they immediately asked if he would be okay.

"You're quite the celebrity at school. Everyone wants to know where you are and why you are getting surgery. I didn't realize how much you had grown on everyone since the attack." Puck smiled at Kurt who was sleeping. Puck had the urge to waken him because he looked exactly +

like he did after he almost died. His neck was heavily bandaged and a tube ran down his throat to help him breath. "Few more days and you will be back at school, I won't be answering as many questions. Except you still won't be able to talk. Damn," Puck recognized that he was rambling inanely but he didn't care, no one could hear him anyway.

Puck looked down at his hands for a moment. "I have the stupidest fear right now." He looked up at Kurt's sleeping form. "Not the storm thing. That's not stupid. Or new. But something completely idiotic and altogether insane. I don't even know where it came from. Well, actually I do. See, for the last few months you've relied solely on me to communicate. But you're getting your voice back. And I'm scared that you won't need me anymore. And that our relationship will dwindle away."

Puck looked down at his hands, not being able to stand looking at the broken boy anymore.

"But that's silly. I mean, we've grown really close, and we live together, and there's no way our relationship will dwindle. But I can't get the idea out of my head, and it's starting to give me nightmares, and you're not there to hold me and make them go away. And I'm rambling."

Puck looked up to see Kurt smiling lightly around the tube, still asleep. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead, thankful that the curtains were closed and not even the nurses could see his moment of weakness.

"I'm probably just being silly. You would never leave. I'm too perfect." Puck could imagine Kurt rolling his eyes with a smile at Puck's comment and smiled lightly.

Even though he felt fairly confident when he left the hospital, the nightmares continued to haunt Puck. Dreams of Kurt chatting with other boys, flirting and leaving Puck for someone more deserving of Kurt's love. Some nights Puck would wake from dreams screaming 'don't leave me' or Kurt's name. Others he woke from growling and in the mood to punch something. He would go to the exercise room for a bit then go to Kurt's music room and play until he was falling asleep on whatever instrument he was using.

He didn't tell anyone about his dreams, his need to be macho outweighing his need to talk to someone, but the parents in the house knew. He could see it in their eyes when he was eating breakfast, ironically silent since Kurt wasn't there to strike up conversation.

* * *

Kurt's first day back at school Puck was constantly fighting his possessive urge to grab Kurt, kiss him, and declare to all that Kurt Hummel was his, damn it, and no one should even try to flirt with him. He told Rachel this, since she was the only one who knew about them.

"That would go over horribly. Seriously, don't do it." She had composed her face into one of the most serious faces Puck had ever seen. "The entire school would be disrupted. And Kurt must already feel he's disrupted the school by having a jock support him."

Puck wasn't sure she was right, so he asked.

"Do you ever feel that our relationship as friends has disrupted the school order?"

_"I think me getting beaten disrupted the school order. That's what brought us together after all."_ Kurt's slightly sad smile ripped at Pucks heart.

He missed hearing Kurt's sweet feminine voice, but at the same time a miniature, and slightly feral, part of him wanted to ruin Kurt's chance of ever getting his voice back, just so that he would continue to need him. The sane part of him fought that Kurt wouldn't be happy if he did that. Puck was torn; did he love Kurt to the point that he wanted to make sure Kurt would never leave, or did he love him enough to let him go if need be?


	7. Chapter 7

Puck rolled over with a groan.

"Wake up." A high pitched voice told him.

"I don wanna." He slurred half asleep.

"Come on, wake up." It was then that Puck registered who that voice belonged to and his eyes popped open.

"Kurt, you're not supposed to be talking."

"Actually I am. It's been a month since the surgery."

"Well, don't over use it." Puck hoped that his fear didn't sneak its way into his voice. Kurt was talking again, which meant that he didn't need Puck anymore.

"Come on, I want to show everyone that I can talk again. I can't wait to sing." Kurt's eyes were wide and excited. "I hope to hit a high F by the end of this year, hopefully. I want to be able to sing along with Wicked again. God, it'll be nice to be able to sing with you guys." Kurt continued on with what would be amazing and nice about this turn in his life as Puck got dressed. "Did you know you are fucking sexy?"

Puck paused at the sudden change in what Kurt was saying. "What?"

"Sorry, that was random. I just really wanted to say that. It sounds sexier than it looks." He signed his earlier question with his tongue sticking out and Puck laughed.

"I don't know, I like when you sign." _I wish you would always sign._

_"I can continue to sign if you want."_

_ "I would like that. Signing is special for us."_

Kurt nodded and smiled widely. _"Our Christmas presents prove that."_ He pointed at the snow globe on the night stand with a grin. He then stuck his hand out in the same sign that the snow globe people were doing. Puck smiled and signed it back.

Puck's fear that Kurt was going to stop needing him lessened through the rest of the day. Kurt was constantly signing, almost like when 'talking' to Puck he forgot he could talk. He would talk to other people and everyone at school had heard that Kurt Hummel had his voice back by lunch. He took all the attention as people congratulated him for recovering like expected, with poise and respect.

Puck was grinning at the people as he and Kurt sneakily held hands under the table, still not ready to tell everyone they were dating. Anyone who noticed his happy demeanor chalked it up to Kurt talking since, in the eyes of the high school, Puck and Kurt had become great friends.

At Glee Puck started to back off to let Kurt celebrate with the other Gleeks, some of whom were still not talking to him since the pregnancy scandal was revealed, but Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the middle of the group. Kurt snaked his arm around Puck's waist, acting like he wasn't hugging Puck, and Puck draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders. A few of the fellow Glee members looked at them oddly as Kurt answered all the questions that were poised until Mr. Schue came in and told them to sit down.

Nationals were coming up faster than Puck really liked and were adding that much more pressure into his life. Quinn was about ready to pop, figuratively speaking, Finn was still a little pissed off that Puck lied to him for so long, and Kurt was becoming more and more independent. Puck still hated how he had a part of himself wanted to mess up Kurt's healing. But that part shut up pretty well when Kurt decided to give him a gift in the form of song and a strip tease.

Kurt's lithe body was dancing quite seductively in front of Puck's entranced eyes. Puck shifted as Kurt leaned forward and writhed, wiggling his ass in Puck's face. By the time the song was over (Puck still wasn't sure what the name of the song was but it was now his favorite) Puck was hard as a rock and Kurt was sitting there in nothing but a corset and a pair of lacy panties with a definite bulge.

"Come 'ere." Puck practically slurred, sounding drunk.

_"What are you going to do to me?"_ Kurt signed, looking very innocent like he hadn't just done a strip tease.

"Whatever comes to mind," Kurt grinned evilly and rose to his feet, striding towards Puck with a swing to his hips.

_"What is coming to mind right now?"_ Kurt straddled Puck and Puck ran his hands down the lacing of the corset to Kurt's ass which he cupped slightly harshly. Puck didn't dignify Kurt with a spoken answer and instead captured Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. Kurt moaned and rocked his hips lightly against Puck's thigh.

The kiss was broken and Puck took a second to admire Kurt's red lips and mussed up hair as the smaller boy gasped against the tight material of the corset. One thing Puck loved about Kurt was his impossibly pale skin that bruised oh so easily. And Kurt loved having to come up with outfits that hid the deep purple bruising he always got. Puck decided to give him a challenge and bit and sucked higher up on Kurt's neck than usual. He even left a mark right behind Kurt's ear, which he knew Kurt would yell at him for later.

As Puck made his way farther and farther down Kurt's body Kurt expected him to undo the corset. But Puck had other plans and left it there, paying attention to the thin dancer's legs below the corset. Thankfully for Puck, Kurt happened to be an extremely flexible dancer, so his legs could be parallel to his body and he doesn't even notice.

"I hope you didn't pay too much for this underwear." Kurt raised his eyebrows then gasped in shock. Puck had just literally ripped the lace from Kurt's body, freeing his hard member. Puck smirked his signature smirk and ran a finger teasingly up Kurt's member, enjoying the shaky gasp that escaped the smaller boy.

Kurt reached down and fumbled with Puck's belt. Kurt slipped Puck's pants down his legs and Puck kicked them off. Puck's shirt was slowly taken off while Kurt kissed and nipped each inch of exposed skin. Puck then went back to teasing Kurt's inner thighs, loving every gasp and moan that escaped the little gleek.

He then stopped touching Kurt completely to reach up under the pillows, grabbing the lube and a condom. Kurt grabbed the condom from Puck's hand and carefully ripped it open with his teeth. Puck's strangled groan moved into a smooth moan as Kurt slipped the condom onto him.

"I fucking love your cock." Kurt whispered into Puck's ear, breaking their rule that ASL was the only thing he used. Puck didn't care. "It's so smooth and perfect. And I love that you're Jewish. I have always like circumcised cocks." Puck groaned and went to grab the lube to prepare Kurt but Kurt was ahead of him and slathered his own fingers. Puck watched wide eyed as Kurt prepared himself until Kurt was fucking his own hand.

"Stop," Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Puck, gulping in deep breaths of air. His fingers slipped out of him and he moaned 'Noah' lightly. Puck hurriedly slathered himself and guided Kurt onto his member. They both paused for a few seconds as they adjusted to the familiar feeling.

Always the gentleman during sex, Puck waited for Kurt to move first; but once Kurt gave the signal Puck rolled them over and slammed into Kurt, watching as Kurt practically screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his back arching against the corset. Their rhythm was quickly found, a harsh speed that had Kurt out of his mind in a few seconds. Pleasure on the edge of pain filled him up quickly and it did not take many strokes of Puck's talented hand to bring him over the edge. Puck kept thrusting through Kurt's orgasm and came not long after Kurt started to calm down from his high. Puck collapsed next to Kurt breathing deeply.

Kurt was the first to recover and he quickly cleaned them off, disposing of the condom before it became disgusting.

"What is that song?"

_"'Ring Of Fire' by Adam Lambert."_

"Adam Lambert is now my favorite artist and that is now my favorite song." Kurt grinned from his new seat on Puck's stomach. Puck sighed, turning serious. "I love you." Kurt's eyes widened and his smile disappeared to be replaced with a little 'o' of surprise. "I really love you. More than I have loved anyone before. And I have no idea what I would do if you left me. If you realized that you didn't need me anymore and just disappeared out of my life. I would probably kill my…" Puck was cut off my Kurt kissing him. Tears were brimming on the edge of blue-green eyes as he broke the kiss.

"I am not leaving. Ever. So don't talk like that. Ever." Kurt poked Puck's chest for emphasis. "And I love you too." Puck smiled at Kurt.


End file.
